Death is only the beginning
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Is death only the beginning, or can Inuyasha save the one he loves, Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango team up to hunt and kill Naraku. But luck is not on Inuyasha's side, he now has Sesshomaru coming for him with more hate and desire to have Tetsusaiga.
1. Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

She loved him, there was no dout about it, in some way she new he loved her back, Everything flashed before her eyes, as the arrow came towards her, she couldn't move, to shocked she was happy she was on her way to the well, The young girl from the Future was going home to visit her family.

Kagome walked down the dirt rode that lead from the villige to the bone eathers well, the only porter from the past to the Future.

"Miko."

Kagome stopped walking when she heard somebody talking, she turned around and say Kikyo standing in the clearing, with an arrow ready to be fired. She could move, frozen in fear.

Kikyo fired her arrow. "Why."

Kagome asked "Why." as the arrow hit her in the chest, she fell to the ground in pain.

Inuyasha's head shot into the air, he could smell three different things. Blood, salt, Kikyo. Inuyasha quickly took off, and ran into the forest, the smells where coming from the well. Inuyasha ran into the clearing to see Kagome laying on the ground, with an arrow in her chest.

Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome's side, her blood was everywhere, A smell trail of blood, was dripping from the corner of her lip. Her heart beat was weak, her breathing wasn't shollow.

"Kagome...Kagome I need you to hold on." Inuyasha whispered.

"She's dieing."Kikyo told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and drew Tetsusaiga, without a second thought he screamed "Wind Scar." The blast killed Kikyo, she didn't even scream in pain as the blast hit her.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. her heart beat was gone, her breathing was gone, she was dead. Inuyasha fell to his hand and knees, Pulling Kagome's body to his chest. ripping the arrow from her chest threwing it to the ground.

"I love you, Please don't do this to me." Inuyasha cryed.

"Whats wrong little brother, you got what you deserved, another woman left you."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want."

"I came here for Tetsusaiga of course."

"You want the sword, you can have it, but you must kill me first."

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, and walked toward his half-brother. "Do you fight, or do you die, with your bitch."

"Kill me." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru raised Tokijin and brote it down on Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha's head rested on Kagome's as he died. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin, and walked over Inuyasha's dead body.

"You died for her." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You died for a mortal woman, just like our father."

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga are brote it down over Inuyasha and Kagome, both Kagome and Inuyasha opened here eyes, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looked down on her.

"Death is only the beginning." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"What...are...you...talking...about." Inuyasha.

"I won't let you die that easy, Little brother."

"If you want me died, why did you bring Kagome back."

"Her love, makes you battle with strength, When she died, you all ready died with her, I watched as you killed the other Miko."

"You killed Kikyo." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"When I died, It was only for a minute, but I was scared I couldn't fine you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"You killed her for me, didn't you." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"She has tryed may time to kill you, she all was wanted you gone, when she shot you, that was the last time, I didn't want her to hurt you ever again, I love you Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: Why do you smell like death

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 2 Why do you smell like death.**

"Stand up and fight me Half Breed."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "You want to fight me now, when you know you'll win."

"Whats the matter, Your weak blood, can't fight me."

"I don't want to transform, I don't want to be a full demon anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

Without another words Sesshomaru turned around and walked away.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome fell a sleep in his arms, It didn't surprise him, she died she needed rest.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the Villiage, When Inuyasha walked threw the door, everybody was all ready sleeping, Inuyasha walked over to the corner and sat down, Pulling Kagome tight to his chest, Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face, brushing the hair from her face.

Inuyasha fought to keep his eyes open, he wasn't tires, but his body was, He was scared if he closes his eyes, that kagome would disappear. he all ready lost her once, it would never happen again. A few hours past as Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep, before he gave into the darkness.

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning Kagome was gone, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, panicing Inuyasha ran from the hut, there she was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, the wind blew threw her hair, he could tell that she was deep in thought, she didn't see or hear him coming towards her, in till he sat in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey, How are you feeling." Inuyasha asked Kagome trying to keep the worrie out of his voice.

"Fine I guess, it's not every day you die." Kagome said with a giggle.

"It's not funny." Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet. "I was scared." He said in a small whisper.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, Inuyasha jumped when he felt Kagome wrape her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrase. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I should have went with you to the well."

"It's both our faults, I should have asked you to come with me." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku watched the seen in front of them, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, he yelled, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Whats going with those two." sango asked Miroku.

"I really don't know, they both got in really late last night, I heard them come in." Miroku told Sango,

"Well, I'm going to go and fine out." Shippo said.

Miroku and Sango watched Shippo run off, towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why are you guys fighting this time." Shippo asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and looked at Shippo, Kagome blushed. "Were not fighting."

"Kagome are you sick, your cheeks are all red." Shippo asked Kagome.

"No." Kagome said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Inuyasha, why do you and Kagome smell of death." Shippo asked.

"Get out of her twerp." Inuyasha yelled as his hit him over the head.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me." Shippo cryed as he jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha. Sit." Kagome yelled.

"Why did you that." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled himself on the ground.

"Don't hit Shippo like that." Kagome yelled as she walked back inside the hut.

Miroku and Sango walked over to Inuyasha. "Why did she sit you this time." Sango asked.

"Come with me, I need to talk with you two." Inuyasha said as he walked into the forest that was named after him.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before following Inuyasha into the forest. Inuyasha stopped walking as he reached the well. Kikyo's bow was laying on the ground, with her ashes. Kagome's blood was everywhere.

"Inuyasha what happened here." Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Hows blood is that." Sango asked.

"Last night, I killed Kikyo, after she killed Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha didn't mess the gasps, from his two friends.

"How is it, that Kagome is still alive." Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru came last night for Tetsusaiga, I told him he could have it, if he killed me, So Sesshomaru killed me with Tokijin, but he brote as both back with Tenseiga. He said, he wanted to kill me in battle." Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango.

"When is he coming back." Sango asked.

"Whenever he wants to, He all was shows up." Inuyasha said.

"I hit Shippo, cause he asked us why we smelled like death." Inuyasha told two friends.

"When Kagome died, last night, Sesshomaru was right, I died with her." Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll get Kikyo's ashes, you go back to Kagome." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Thanks Monk." Inuyasha said, before disappearing back into the forst.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 3: Alone**

-------------------

Inuyasha walked threw the small villige and stopped at the small hut, he could smell tears, Kagome's tears. Shippo came running out of the hut, and jumped on to Inuyasha.

"What did you do, Why is Kagome crying." Shippo screamed at Inuyasha.

"How would I know." Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. "Shippo go play, I need to talk to Kagome."

"Fine, but you better not hurt her, Or I'll come after you." Shippo warned Inuyasha before running off.

Inuyasha walked into the hut, kagome was laying on the ground, faceing the wall, Inuyasha walked over to her, he could tell by her breathing that she was far from sleeping.

"Whats wrong." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scary you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Nothing." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome don't lie, Remember I can smell when your lieing." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I guess, Just getting over the fact that I died, I felt so alone." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha climed over Kagome, and layed in front of her, Pulling her tight to his chest. "I died with you, and I would do it again." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha pulled away when he felt his shirt getting wet, Kagome was crying but not making a sound.

"When is he coming back." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I guess whenever Sesshomaru thinks I'm ready to fight." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"So now we have to worrie about Sesshomaru and Naraku coming for you." Kagome said.

"I guess, but well get threw it, we all was do." Inuyasha told Kagome.

-------------------

Sesshomaru walked threw the forest and found his two companions. Rin was sitting in the grass picking flowers, as Jaken was watching over the little girl.

"Jaken were leaving."

Jaken turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru your back." Rin screamed as she ran over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked right past the girl, without evening looking at her, Rin didn't mind she was used to it, but she still loved her Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin and Jaken followed close behind there Lord, Rin would stop every couple of minutes to pick up flowers along the way.

-------------------

Sango and Miroku returned to The Village a few hours later, they both gathered Kikyo's ashes. Miroku carried her ashes as Sango carried her bow. When they got to Kaede's hut, Shippo was sitting outside.

"Why are you sitting out here." Sango asked Shippo.

"Inuyasha kicked me out." Shippo told Sango and Miroku.

"Why" Miroku said.

Before Miroku could say another word, Sango gasped, Miroku looked at Sango and looked at what she was looking at. Inuyasha and kagome were holding eaching other.

Sango and Miroku back out of the hut, slowly trying not to make any noice.

"She's crying." Shipppo whispered.

Sango and Miroku looked down at Shippo.

"Why is she crying." Sango asked Shippo.

"She's scared to die alone." Shippo whispered.

Shippo had tears in his eyes, he slowly looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Did kagome and Inuyasha really die." Shippo asked.

"Yes." Sango told Shippo.

"Sesshomaru brote them back." Miroku told Shippo.

-------------------

(Inside the hut.)

"Do you want to go for a walk, we don't have to stay here." Inuyasha asked kagome.

Kagome nodded her head. "Sure."

Inuyasha got to his feet, and help Kagome up, they both walked out of the hut.

"Hello." Sango said.

"Hey." Kagome answered her back.

"Me and Inuyasha are just going for a walk, we'll be back later." Kagome told Sango and Miroku.

Sango nodded and watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk off.

-------------------

**Authors note:**

**Sorry about not telling what this storie is about. **

**New Summury.**

**Is death only the beginning, or can Inuyasha save the one he loves, Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango team up to hunt and kill Naraku. But luck is not on Inuyasha's side, he now has Sesshomaru coming for him with more hate and desire to have the sword that can kill a hundred demon in one swing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Keh

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 4: Keh**

-------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome walked threw the forst of Inuyasha, hand in hand they walked, they both stoppped when they arrived at the God Tree. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and jumped into the tree, Inuyasha sat down pulling Kagome into his lap.

"I can see why yo like sleeping in trees, the view it's beauityful." Kagome whispered. "Have you seen anything more beauityful."

"Yes." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and leaned more into his chest.

-------------------

"They are truely happy together." Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded and watched Inuyasha pull Kagome tighter to his body.

"I wonder if they told each other there feels for each other." Sango asked Miroku.

" I dout Inuyasha pulled his head out of his ass, he could never tell her." Miroku said.

"Miroku that was rude." Sango said as she hit him over the with ther giant weapon.

"Hey I was just telling you the truth." Miroku whined.

Sango pulled Miroku to his feet and pulled him back to the hut.

-------------------

Sesshomaru walked threw the forst with Rin and Jaken following close behind. "Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken asked Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked without looking or saying aword to Jaken.

Rin skipped along side Sesshomaru.

"Rin, if your hungry now would be the time to find food." Sesshomaru told Rin

Rin nodded and ran into the forest.

"Jaken, stay with her." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said before running off after the little girl.

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing, The Miko and his brother scent, came to him, they wern't far, they were still in the villige by the well.

-------------------

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his body, getting ready for the question, thats been bugging him, for the longest time. "What are you going to do after the jewel is complete."

"I don't know, I might go home, I don't want to be here when it happens."

"When what happens."

"When you wish to be full demon."

Inuyasha lowered his head, he didn't want to be a full demon anymore, didn't she know that, can't see tell, I want to saty a half-demon and stay with her. "Oh."

"You still going to wish to be a full demon right."

"Keh."

"What does that mean." Kagome yelled. "I just asked a question."

"I don't know, what I'm doing anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned around and at him, he looked sad, and confused.

"What wrong."

"Nothing."

"No, whats really borthering you."

Inuyasha didn't say a word. he picked Kagome up and jumped from the tree, he put her down on her feet, and jumped back into the tree.

Inuyasha heard her sign and watched her walk back to the villige.

"Your an ass."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sango.

"She's just worried about you."

"Keh."

"Don't Keh me."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell, Kagome is like a sister to me."

"She all ready died becasue of me once, It won't happend again."

"Don't push her away." Sango said, as she walked back to the villige, leaving Inuyasha by himself.


	5. chap5:I can see it, I just can't feel it

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 5: I can see it, I just can't feel it.**

-------------------

"If I push her away, she won't get hurt." Inuyasha told himself. "It's the only way I can keep her safe."

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and walked back to the hut, pushing the bamboo door aside, she was sitting in the corner playing with Shippo. She didn't even look over at him. Inuyasha sat down by the door, and rested Tetsusaiga in his lap.

Inuyasha looked up when Kagome laughed at something Shippo did. He was hit with sudden sadness, all he wanted to do, was to pick Kagome up and hug and kiss her.

"Inuyasha can we talk."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Fine."

Inuyasha got up and walked outside, Miroku walked a few feet away from the hut. Sango looked at Inuyasha and Miroku before going in.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked a few feet into the forest.

"What do yuo want Monk."

"Don't push her away."

"What."

"You heard me, don't push her away, she loves you, everytime you push her away, you break her heart."

Inuyasha lowered his head, his hair fell and covered his face. "I have to."

"Why."

"Sesshomaru is coming for me, I can't let her get hurt cause of me."

"She's not asking you for much, she just wants your love."

"And she has it."

"She dosn't know that."

"What more does she want, I killed Kikyo for her, I died for her."

Miroku didn't say another word, he turned around and walked back to the hut, Inuyasha didn't follow, he turned around and jumped into the nearst tree. "Why can't she see that I love her."

"I see it, I just don't feel it."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having problems with my computer right now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Life isn't fair

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Death is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 6: **Life isn't fair

-------------------

"Why do you make this so hard, I show you how I feel, I'm so sorry I can't say it, sorry I can't show you more, its the way I am, stop trying to change me."

"I'm not trying to change you."

"It sure sounds like it."

"Forget it, I'm leaving." Kagome screamed as she turned around and started walking back to the hut, Inuyasha quickly jumped from the tree, when me smelled that Kagome was crying, he quickly picked her up.

"Put me down."

"Make me."

Before Kagome could sit him, Inuyasha quickly layed her down on the ground, with him on top of her, Kagome's hand were now on Inuyasha's chest. "Say it, I dare you."

"Thats not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I'll get hurt."

"Not if you don't sit me."

"Whats stopping me, from sitting you when you get off me."

"Then maybe I won't get off."

"We can't stay like this for ever."

"Why not."

"You look very comfortable."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at Miroku, he was a hug grin on his face. "Whats going on."

"Get out of her Monk, before I make you." Inuyasha warned Miroku

"Come on Miroku make him." Kagome said.

Inuyasha quickly looked down at Kagome. "That won't work and you know it."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

-------------------

Enter Naraku.

-------------------

"Kanna Kagura."

"What is it that you want." Kagura asked Naraku.

"Find Inuyasha, watch him, find his weakness." Naraku ordered.

"Whatever." Kagura snarled before walking out of the room.

"Kanna show me Kagura." Naraku ordered.

"She is not trust worthly."

"This I all ready no."

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror as Images formed. Kagura was flying on her feather towards the small villige that was by the forst of Inuyasha.

Below her she could see Inuyasha the Miko and the Monk. Kagura jumped from her feather and landed behind Inuyasha.

Miroku jumped and screamed. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smelled the air, he turned around to see Kagura standing there, Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet, pulling Kagome with him, he quickly threw Kagome behind her, and put a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What are you doing here." Inuyasha asked Kagura

"That is not your concern."

"Did Naraku send you." Miroku asked Kagura.

"I've come for the Miko." Kagura told Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome took a few steps back, Miroku and Inuyasha stood in front of her. "You think you can protect her from me."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out. "You won't touch her not now not ever." Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards the wind demon.


	7. Chapter 7: Please don't

I Don't own inuyasha.

Death is only the beginning.

Chapter 7: Please don't

-------------------

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha ran towards the wind demon. Kagura had her weapon ready, ready to strike Inuyasha down.

"Kagura, don't please." Kagome screamed.

Kagome fell to her knees, as tears ran down her face, Kagome only looked up when a shadow was standing in front of her, Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of Kagome.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered before passed out.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

Miroku ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha, before Miroku could reach them, Kagura grabbed Kagome and took off on her feather.

Miroku stopped from opening his wind tunnel from the fear of sucking Kagome into the vode. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha, he passed out from the loose of blood, his sword still at his side. Miroku picked up Inuyasha and threw him on his back and walked back to the hut, so that Keade could treat his wounds, and find away to get Kagome back.

Hours passed before Inuyasha woke up. he felt shoot pain run threw his body, Sango ran over to Inuyasha and pushed him back to the ground.

"Inuyasha you can't move right now, you lost to much blood."

"Where's Kagome."

"Inuyasha you need to rest."

"No, wheres Kagome."

"Inuyasha listened to Sango, you need your rest, you must get you strength back, if you want to get Kagome back."

"Kagura took her, didn't she."

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't want to open my wind tunnel."

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground pulling all wight on his sword. "We must get her back."

"Inuyasha I know, but you can't fight like this, you lost to much blood, you must rest."

Inuyasha fall back to the ground, he would need about a days rest before going after Kagome. Miroku and Sango walked outside after Inuyasha fell back asleep. Every now and then he would whisper Kagome's name.

-------------------

Kagura flew over Naraku's castle with Kagome knocked out from the blow from the head, Kagura flew into the castle ground, Kagura waited for a few minutes, then a Naraku walked out of the castle and walked towards Kagura and kagome.

Naraku reached Kagura and looked down at the sleeping girl, on Kagur's feather. "Good job Kagura."

Naraku wrapped an arms around kagome's shoulders and kness and carried her into the castle. Kagura followed close behind, Naraku walked into his chambers and places Kagome down on the bed, he turned back around and looked at Kagura. "Watch her and make sure she don't leave this room when she awakens."

"Yes Master Naraku." Kagura said, as she watched Naraku walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Kagura's heart

I Don't own inuyasha.

Death is only the beginning.

Chapter 8: Kagura's heart.

-------------------

Inuyasha pulled himself from the hard floor, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, It only took him minutes before all the memories came back to him, Kagura took Kagome, Kagura must have took Kagome to Naraku.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and looked around the hut, Miroku and Sango were sitting by the door, there eyes where closed be they wern't sleeping, Shippo on the other hand looked like he cryed himself to sleep.

Kilala was by Inuyasha's side in a second looked up at him, Inuyasha slowly walked from the hut with Miroku close behind. "Inuyasha are you all right?"

Inuyasha slowly turned around and looked at the Monk. "Do I look alright?"

"Your not the only one worried about Lady Kagome." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Will it looks that way, Why didn't somebody go after her? Why didn't this happen?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku signed and walked over to the Hanyou. "Inuyasha relax will get her back."

Inuyasha pushed the monk away and walked over to the gob tree and sat down. "You don't know that. this is Naraku where talking about, she could all ready be dead."

"Yes this is Naraku where talking about, he won't kill Kagome, if he were to kill her, he would rather do it in front of you." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"For once, Miroku's right."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and looked at Sango walking towards them.

-------------------

Kagura walked into Naraku's chambers and found Kagome still sleeping on the bed, Kagura walked over to the sleeping Miko and kicked her in the side.

Kagome quickly opened her eyes as she grabbed on to her side, moaning in pain.

"So I see your still alive."

Kagome turned around and looked at the wind demon. " Where am I?" Kagome asked Kaugra.

"Your in Naraku's chambers of course." Kagura told Kagome.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"Naraku has plans for you."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hopefuly dead by now."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

Kagura walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. "Naraku wants to see you."

Kagome tryed pulling away from her. "Please don't do this, please let me go." Kagome begged.

"If I where to let you go, Naraku would kill me, so rather you then me." Kagura told Kagome as she dragged her from the room.

"If you help me, I'll help you, so will Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

Kagura stopped walking and turned and looked at the Miko. "And how could you help me, Naraku has my heart." Kagura told Kagome.

"Tell me where it is, I'll get it for you." Kagome told Kagura.

"Naraku has my heart, he keeps it away from me." Kagura told Kagome.

"Have you ever seen it." kagome asked Kagura.

"Yes once before." Kagura told Kagome.

"What room where you in when you seen it." Kagome asked.

"This one."

Kagome turned around and looked around the room. "What does it look like, what is your heart in?"

"It's in a jar." Kagura told Kagome as she looked around the room.

Kagome ran to the far side of the room. "Is this it."

Kaugra turned and looked at what Kagome was holding in her hands. "Yes ! thats it, please be careful."

Kagura ran to Kagome and took the jar from her. She slowly opened the jar and looked into the jar.

"Will you help me?" Kagome asked Kagura. She turned around and looked at the Miko. "Yes, if you promise that Inuyasha will help in return."


	9. Author's Note 1

Hello! It is I, Smurf-chan, again, letting you all know that our beloved Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome is not going to have any new chapters up for a while. Since this is a note of sorts, and the administration is against lovely little notices like these, I will now tell you a short tale explaining her absence.

Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, lay asleep in her bed after fiercely battling against her nemesis, writers-block. She had, as always, left the window open… and that is where the trouble began. For, you see, outside there were flitting through the air two spectors, both of which were in search of human souls, in order to keep their mistress 'alive' and well.

Unfortunately for them, there were very few unattached souls to be found in the area. The apparitions then came upon the open window of our beloved author.

Let it be known to all that when dogdemoninuyashaandkagome sleeps, she does so as if she were the dead. Thusly, the fact that the two soul-collectors thought of her as such is more than understandable. So when they drifted in through the open window, they- assuming that she was freshly dead- took her soul from her body, rendering her nothing more than a soulless husk of flesh and bone, before heading off to Kikyo.

Luckily however, we were able to steal the soul back... now we just have to figure out how to get it back into her body.

Do you think we could make her swallow it?

And that is why there won't be any updates for a while.


	10. Chapter 9: I love her

I do not own Inuyasha.

Death is only the beginning.

Chapter 9: I love her.

Kagome walked over to Kaugra. "Inuyasha well help, He wants Naraku dead more then anything, If you help me out of here, Inuyasha will help you."

Kagura looked from her heart that was safe in her hands to Kagome. "So he won't kill me." Kagome walked over to Kagura. "Please help me out of here, And I'll help you as much as I can." Kagome told Kagura.

"Follow me." Kagura told Kagome as she ran from the room. Kagome quickly followed after her. "Where's Naraku." Kagome asked Kagura.

"He's changing his body again, He won't be coming out for a few hours." Kagura told Kagome.

--------------

"I don't understand this, Why would he take her, If he wanted her dead, He would have killed her right there if he wanted her dead, Why send Kagura to Take her, It has to be a trap." Sango told Inuyasha.

"I love her, I can't..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha well get her back, He wants her alive for something." Sango told Inuyasha.

"How can we be sure, Naraku has her, We have never been able to Find his castle before." Inuyasha said.

"Well find her, Inuyasha come on trust me, Can't you smell that, It's Naraku, he put his barrier down." Shippo told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smelled the air. "Why didn't I smell it before." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love kagome, I never got to tell her all the things I wanted to tell her." Inuyasha whispered.

"And you well get your chance." Sango told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got to his feet and walked from his friends. "I'm going for her."

"Inuyasha wait well go with you." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Come if you can keep up." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Kirra come." Sango yelled as she ran after Inuyasha.

Miroku jumped on first with Shippo as Kirra cought up with Sango, Sango jumped on Kirra's back as she got in the air, and flew after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over his should to see how close his friends where from him. He smirked when he say how close they where.

--------------

Kagome and Kagura ran threw the dark Castle. "Are we all most out." Kagome yelled.

"We only have a few more floors to go." Kagura told Kagome.

Kagome followed Kagura to a long hall way, as they reached to a room, Kagura threw the door opened. "Come on." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair. As the feather came back to Kagura, Both Kagome and Kagura got on the feather.

"He's close." Kagura told Kagome.

"Who?". Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha, and his with the others." Kagura told Kagome.

"Inuyasha." kagome whispered.

---------------------

:AN:

Sorry for the chapter being so short. I"ll be update more, For the next Ten days, I'll be staying over at my brothers house, With nothing up the Internet to keep my company.


	11. Note

NOTES

This Fic will be coming down, all chapters will be edited and put together to make the chapters longer.

Then I'll add the new chapter.


End file.
